Vavakx
Vavakx (formally stylized as His Serene Majesty, Emir Vavakx of Takiw Nui in Takiw Nui, and later as His Excellency, Senator Vavakx of the Alpha Beings of The Order of the Great Creators of Spherus Magna in Spherus Magna) was a prodigious Alpha Being who ruled as monarch of the island of Takiw Nui after overthrowing and exiling Mersny, also bearing the title of leader of the Order of the Great Creators. He also served as a member of the Spherus Magna Council, representing his people and organization personally. Biography Like most Alpha Beings, Vavakx was a member of the Order of the Great Creators and lived in Takiw Nui. One day Mersny, the leader of the organization, proposed in a formal meeting the plan of exterminating the Matoran to establish the Alpha Beings as the chosen race of the Great Spirit Mata Nui and extend his kingdom. Vavakx expressed his rejection of the idea, defeating Mersny in battle and declaring himself as his successor on the throne of Takiw Nui. Sometime later, the Skakdi Deriahk arrived on Takiw-Nui. Seeing him as a potential ally, Vavakx recruited him as his personal bodyguard and assistant. Vavakx received a Mask of Vows with a request from the Makuta known as Zakkond to overlook Takiw-Nui on behalf of the Brotherhood of Makuta. Vavakx was impressed with the mask and accepted the request of the Makuta. He eventually fought against Zakkond when the Brotherhood of Makuta revealed its plan to overthrow Mata Nui. After expelling the Makuta, Vavakx traveled with Veuy to a Matoran village and sought out a Matoran named Kylord. A Makuta attacked the village and upon his return, all Matoran had been killed. Vavakx sought traces and discovered the Mask of Space. Takiw-Nui War Hundreds of years later, the Brotherhood of Makuta launched a massive attack on Takiw-Nui. Given this, Vavakx took refuge in the Tower of Takiw-Nui protected by all agents of the Order of the Great Creators. After five years of war, he received news from one of his bodyguards to meet with the leader of the enemy forces, Makuta Nutrex, and try to resolve the conflict diplomatically. After reaching the meeting point, Nutrex threw a dagger towards Vavakx which was intended to kill him, but the blow failed. Deriahk then responded immediately and led the Takiw-Nui forces against the invaders, winning the war. Reign of Shadows When Teridax took over the Matoran Universe, Vavakx used the power of his Mask of Space to create a dimensional loop around Takiw Nui, disconnecting the island from the rest of the universe and protecting it against the influence of Makuta. During this time, he sent several Alpha Beings out of the loop to aid the universe and admitted some survivors inside the island. Spherus Magna After the death of Teridax, migrated to Spherus Magna along with all inhabitants of the Matoran Universe to begin a new life. Because of his past as king of Takiw Nui and leader of the Order of the Great Creators, he became one of the founders of the Spherus Magna Council. The Invasion When the Chorak invaded the capital city of Metru Magna, Vavakx guided the population to a refuge. He then summoned Deriahk, Brutaka, Peduik and the Dark Hunter Frustrator (actually a Makuta in disguise) to search for the Agori Gryk, who was still missing. Gryk was rescued and back in the refuge he proposed a saving for Spherus Magna: the legendary Mask of Wishes. Vavakx was in charge of organizing the search teams for the mask. Shortly thereafter, Vavakx fought against Makuta Nutrex, who appeared with the Mask of Desires in the refuge. The Makuta sacrificed himself to manipulate the Mask of Wishes, and so directed all of his vital energy towards the Mask of Chaos, which was being kept in the room. In a short time, the mask regenerated Hantrek, the spirit confined within, and she began to fight Vavakx. When Deriahk, Vilrohk and Pakark came to help him in the fight, Hantrek escaped. Vavakx wanted to chase Hantrek, but the Mask of Wishes stopped him to reveal the identity of its destined user. Vavakx then sent Deriahk and Vilrohk to the Dark Hunters' camp to look for clues on the subject, while he would try to catch Hantrek. After leaving, Vavakx was captured by the Chorak, now allied with Hantrek, and imprisoned at the Headquarters of the Council in the occupied Metru Magna. Pakark and Kapokhed, the intended user, appeared in his cell to rescue him and then the three were teleported to the throne room of the Chorak King. While trying to defeat him the other rebels came to the fight and informed Vavakx that Deriahk was in danger. Vavakx then went to confront Hantrek, who had just activated the building's self-destruct system with the intention of killing them all. She revealed to Vavakx the origins of the Alpha Beings and her own past as her creator, with the intention of demoralizing him. However, Vavakx stood up and fought against her. During the battle, Hantrek activated the power of her mask, gaining an advantage over Vavakx, but Deriahk attacked and finally defeated her. On the outskirts of the building, Vavakx and Deriahk met again with the refugees, who had managed to escape the explosion aided by the Chorak. When Vavakx confirmed that Hantrek had died, Kapokhed began to manifest the power of Kanohi Gebuk to ensure an era of 1000 years of peace for the survivors. However, Hantrek had not died in the blast and killed Kapokhed. To revive Kapokhed and fulfill the desire, Toa Kryehk sacrificed her Toa power, becoming Turaga, and the Mask of Desires reactivated, catching Hantrek again within her mask. Vavakx teleported Hantrek's remains to a distant universe, making sure that she could never threaten anyone again. While he was distracted, Pakark betrayed the others and stole the Mask of Wishes. Vavakx and the other survivors finally rebuilt Metru Magna after the war. Defunction After 1000 years of the events in The Invasion, Vavakx decided to accompany Deriahk and Turaga Tahu to the southern kingdom of Xianori to resolve a conflict between the nobles and vassals. They left Metru Magna on Veuy's care. While he was away, Makuta Pakark had reappeared with the intention of destroying the world, but Veuy and the others managed to stop him. With great pride, Vavakx congratulated Veuy for his services and then decided to visit Pakark in his cell for interrogation. When Pakark realized how low he had fallen, he finally broke. He began to squirm in a fit of rage as his chains sparkled, screaming and crying uncontrollably. Reduced to this savage state, Vavakx realized that Makuta was completely lost within his own madness. Old Grievances Years later, Vavakx realized that the Alpha Spear had reactivated from its dormant state, indicating that Mersny had returned. Knowing that his predecessor would try to destroy him and everyone in his way, Vavakx put the city of Metru Magna on alert. Vavakx met with the other Alpha Beings to share the news and then transferred to an underground bunker, accompanied by Veuy. Three days after the Alpha Spear reactivated, Mersny made his appearance from the Red Star, making it impact on Metru Magna. With an army of monstrosities at his disposal, Mersny began making his way to Vavakx's bunker, destroying everything in his path. However, thanks to the efforts of Manauhk, an army led by Diugn appeared to slow down Mersny's progress. Manauhk appeared before Vavakx and Veuy, and then teleported Vavakx away from the city while Veuy stayed behind to help survivors escape. At the camp, Vavakx was disappointed for having fled, while others were sacrificed to keep him safe. He soon learned that Veuy had been captured by Mersny during his mission. Vavakx, decided to face Mersny once and for all, left the camp and went alone to where Veuy was captured, to the heights of a building in Metru Magna. Death On reaching the building, Vavakx was finally confronted by Mersny for his betrayal, and a legendary battle began between both Alpha Beings. Mersny and Vavakx fought using their powers, weapons and combat skills, being at par at all times. After several minutes of fighting, Mersny charged a devastating magnetic wave to destroy Veuy, but Vavakx stopped him the middle of the attack, creating a spatial loop around both. Knowing that the loop would end up destroying both him and Mersny, Vavakx gave a final telepathic message to Veuy, saying goodbye and proclaiming him as his successor. Gradually, the loop encircling both Alpha Beings reduced, consuming all within, until finally destroying them. While Mersny received death with outrage and pain, Vavakx took his fate with his head high and proud of what he had accomplished. With this, Vavakx, King of Takiw Nui, leader of the Order of the Great Creators and sage among the Alpha Beings, finally died, leaving a living legacy among his friends and followers. Legacy With Vavakx dead, his second-in-command, Veuy, assumed all of his titles and responsibilities. Being a historical figure and prominent member of the Spherus Magna Council, Vavakx's death had a strong impact on his followers. The Order of the Great Creators maintained a long period of mourning, and it took considerable time to reorganize under Veuy's leadership. As with other prominent individuals, a statue in honor of Vavakx was built in the central square of Metru Magna to commemorate him. Vavakx's death also had serious repercussions; without his presence, the Spherus Magna Council began to show signs of corruption, using the Spherus Magna Refuge for illegal operations in the kingdom of Xianori. This eventually led to a chain of events culminating in a Rebellion in the kingdom. Abilities and Traits Vavakx was an Alpha Being who liked to face life slowly and knew how to take advantage of a new situation if his original plans did not work. He possessed an analytical mind and applied great strategies to achieve what he intended, but he used to be negative in the face of failures. His devastating powers and abilities made him a mortal opponent, alongside Mersny, and he could even demonstrate complete cruelty to those who threatened him or those he loved. Vavakx tended to be indifferent and distant. Vavakx was a prolific author; his social science notes became very popular texts, and his theories on those subjects were taught in the Ga-Metru schools and the University of Spherus Magna in Xianori. He also wrote regularly in a diary. Vavakx was a recognized patron of the arts, showing up at cultural events whenever he could and surrounding himself with unique decorative statues and antiques. Like all Alpha Beings, Vavakx possessed complete control over his form. His preferred form was that of an enormous armored reptile-like being. Vavakx also had telepathy. Mask and Tools Vavakx used to wear a Great Kanohi Miru, but then discarded it for the legendary Mask of Space, that gave him complete control over space. This mask was destroyed with him when he died. His armor was covered in Protochromium, a material reserved for the diplomacy of Spherus Magna. He also used a Bara Magna Shield as a weapon and to channel the powers of his mask; this weapon was all that remained of him after his death and became a treasure of the Order of the Great Creators. Army As leader of the Order of Great Creators, Vavakx exercised complete control over the members of his organization and had at his disposal a Toa army: the Toa Takiw. His personal bodyguard was Deriahk, and his mascot was the Energy Hound Khad. Trivia *Vavakx is Diebeq5b's self-MOC. *Vavakx was the winner of the first annual Best Page of the Year competition, which began in 2008. Category:Alpha Beings